unsilarfandomcom-20200214-history
Oratsly Jicklue Clan
The evil clan that has the most power in the worlds of Weigmar using resources from almost every clan in each of the worlds. This clan is lead by (x) who had lead it by forcefully taking it from the true heir of leadership. They used their power to expand their clan even by destroying other clans. No clan had matched their power untill the Weigmar Alliance was created with the goal of destroying this clan. The clan had been active for over 400 years. And became the sole Clan in rule over Renagoth a couple of decades after Clan Wars in Renagoth Saga. Expansion and Aspiration The reason to expand was misunderstood by outsiders because of how they were treated ruthlessly by Oratsly soldiers. The reason why Oratsly wanted to expand was to still control more territory but in a sense of preparing for something greater than themselves. The Oratsly Jicklue Clan had space ships, they explored out of the Weigmar system and were aware of the existence of other beings but they were not using ships they made themselves either. using ancient advance technology found on their world which made them the strongest clan in weigmar in the first place but they never fully understood what they were using and they needed certain keys to access the computers but the keys were spread to certain other clans in other worlds who also obtained the ancient advance technology. However, no one else bare had half of a full ship besides one as it seemed that parts of the ship orbited the worlds (planets) and eventually landed on their surface. Clans obtained different types of items which made them unique to their power and when Oratsly Jicklue started befriending them they began giving their parts of the technology away to the Oratsly. The Chivalry mask The Oratsly Jicklue Clan was seen as a generic clan in the public eye, the most powerful and advanced civilization in Weigmar at the time. No one simply new that they were doing evil acts. Therefore, deals were a honour to do with them and having an alliance too. They seemed like a clan that followed the Rules of Chivalry but they broke every code. To cover it up they removed witnesses and made it their agenda that they destroyed the clans that broke the code (even if they did not) meaning it was politically correct to destroy any clan they wanted because it was easy to create fake proof and they removed any form of truth that would have been used. The Clan was eventually exposed. And the Weigmar Alliance formed by Zoldo Factus and many clan leaders that were tormented by the Oratsly or worked under them witnessing the acts. There were many others with other agendas. Forming a huge war between 12 worlds. Zoldo ironically sparked this war, going against his mission. Making it easy for others to question if he is right or not in the decision making. However, he needs to win this war to end other wars on Weigmar removing the Oratsly Jicklues; which everyone can somewhat agree similarly too.Category:Minor Faction Category:Clan